


The night has no answers

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oz Magi 2014 bonus treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias Beecher is out of Oz, but he’s been victimized again. Elliot Stabler is drawn to him, despite his better judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night has no answers

The blond man nodded at Stabler in the interrogation room.  
“So how many of them were there?” asked Stabler.  
“Enough,” said Tobias Beecher. “Enough to hurt me.”  
“Very funny..come on..” His partner was the sensitive one.  
“I know I’m an ex-con and you think I deserve this, and maybe I do, but enough of the attitude officer.”  
Stabler frowned. “Sorry,” he said.  
“Three of them,” said Beecher. “All fucking Nazis, I know who they were too.”  
His face was bruised; one eye swollen and he had a few teeth loose. His clothes hid more damage. Stabler had seen the photos. He winced when he thought of his own attitude earlier. Fuck, a victim was a victim even if he’d killed a little girl by drunk driving.  
He’d done time in Oz. The Nazis were probably repeating the abuse he’d already suffered through.  
“Do you know why they did it?” asked Stabler.  
“I killed Vern Schillinger. Didn’t mean to, but I did. My very possessive lover swapped a fake shank for a real one during a performance of Macbeth. Real theatrical of thim. Fucking drama queen. He killed himself when I rejected him too. You look exactly like him.”  
“What?”  
“You do. Like you are his twin. Never mind. The Nazis in Oz were led by good old Vern. He made me his bitch, and then he had my son killed. That’s the kind of man what they wanted revenge for. “  
“I’m sorry you went through that,” said Stabler. “Did you know these Nazis?”  
“Not personally no. Oh hang on..One was an ugly fuck called Malcolm Robson. I knew his brother.” Beecher snickered.  
“Who was his brother?”  
“James Robson. He’s dead from AIDS now. He was Vern’s right hand man. I bit his dick off once.”  
“Why?”  
“He wanted a blowjob. I didn’t want to give him one.”  
“Ah.” Good riddance, thought Stabler, he wasn’t going to feel sorry for a dead Nazi rapist.  
“So Malcolm wanted to avenge Vern and James and he brought friends. Yes, I will testify to every gory detail. Yes, I know they’ll tear me to shreds on the stand. I was a lawyer.”  
“You’ll get the best one in your corner,” said Stabler. “Alex Cabot is a great ADA; she can rip the defense to pieces without breaking a sweat.”  
“Great,” said Beecher.  
“What was it about your lover looking like me?”  
“He did. Exactly like you. Don’t worry; I know you’re not him. His name was Chris Keller. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to take a few aspirin and go home.”  
“Fine. We’ll get those Nazis.”  
“I’ll hold you to that,” said Beecher and rose from the table with a slight moan. The pain had lessened, but it was still there. He’d felt worse when Chris had broken him, and he’d survived that too.  
Stabler watched him limp away and wondered who Chris Keller was and why he cared about that at all.  
*  
They caught Malcolm Robson and his two acolytes. Alex prepared Beecher for the trial, knowing the defense would rip holes in his story by bringing up his criminal past.  
But Beecher was tough, and since he’d been a lawyer he knew exactly how ugly these things could get.  
Stabler felt more sympathy for him than he’d expected to. Best be careful since Beecher clearly had a type. Before Oz Beecher had been married, and she had killed herself.  
Kathy had left Stabler a year ago, and now she was seeing a doctor. She’d moved on.

*  
“This is it,” said Elliot.  
Tobias Beecher, still bruised and pale, nodded.  
“They’ll try to hurt you all over by making you remember every ugly detail,” said Stabler.  
“Like you did,” said Beecher.  
“Worse. They’ll use it against you. Every sin, every thing you did in there.”  
“I know. “  
“Think of your kids, be strong for them.”  
“I will,” said Beecher. Angus was there to support him, and Stabler had promised to stay.

*  
The defense attorney was a redhead called Julianna Burke. She faked at sympathy and then stabbed Toby with his deeds in Oz, focusing on Vern’s death and Chris’ suicide.  
Beecher answered all, calmly and with biting sarcasms.  
Yes, he was a con, but he didn’t deserve to be raped.  
His wounds and demeanor helped. Burke bullied the bruised, pretty man a little too much to affect the jury positively towards his ugly Nazi tormentors. They were scrubbed and wore suits, but their facial swastika tattoos didn’t help. Alex Cabot goaded Malcolm into a murderous rage by mentioning his brother’s many sins.  
He got fifteen years, up for parole in seven. So did his accomplices.  
Alex was reasonably happy with the outcome.  
Stabler stayed to watch the whole trial.

*  
“Who was Keller?” asked Elliot.  
“A killer and a con man,” said Beecher. “Why? He’s dead.”  
“Who did he kill?”  
“Lots of people including Vern.”  
“You loved him?”  
“Yes, Truly, madly, deeply.”  
“He raped you?”  
“No. He broke my limbs and then he begged for forgiveness so prettily that I gave it. Then we fucked for two weeks.”  
“True love.”  
“As true as it gets in Oz.”  
“You need a good shrink.”  
“Got one, thanks.” said Toby.  
“I’ll see you”  
“No, you won’t. You’re too disgusted by my evil deeds, though you feel sympathy for my suffering. But thanks,” said Toby and left.  
*  
He still had nightmares about Malcolm Robson and what he did. He had no need to see Stabler again. He had his justice, and Chris’ twin was out there alive.  
It was oddly comforting.  
Toby sang himself to sleep, knowing Holly in the next room would hear. He choose a song he used to sing to her when she was small.  
*  
“Beecher?” asked Stabler. “That you?”  
A year had passed and Toby was still sober.  
“Yes. Fancy meeting you.”  
“How have you been?”  
“Out of trouble. No Nazis. Had a bad boyfriend, but we split up.”  
“Good. I have good news for you. Malcolm Robson is dead. “  
“Really?”  
“He was stabbed in Oz. By one Ryan O’Reily.”  
“Ryan, huh?”  
“You knew him?”  
“Yes. He was a self-serving guy who’d never do anything for anybody but himself. “  
“Well he got in a fight with the Nazi and it was ruled self-defense.”  
“Good. I’m sad that I’m so happy someone’s dead.”  
“I know. It’ s better to live well and all, but hate’s a powerful force.”  
“I know that better than anyone,” said Beecher coldly.  
“Look I will repeat what I said a year ago, if you want to talk I can lend an ear.”  
“Okay,” said Toby.

*

Stabler now knew all about Chris Keller.  
For a year he’d dated a nice, sensible woman called Marina Smith, and she never really understood his line of work, or his demons. She wasn’t Kathy.  
He ended things with her, and had dreams about Toby.  
Dreams he could never tell anyone expect Toby about.  
Dreams that he had no right to have about a former victim of rape.  
Especially when he’d known Elliot’s double so intimately.  
He’d confuse the two of them.

*  
Elliot nonetheless kept seeing Toby, enough to trust him despite his criminal past.  
Toby had tried dating someone too, a man called Charlie who was an ex-con like himself.  
It ended when Charlie robbed a store and was sent back to jail.  
Charlie lacked Chris’ massive charisma and it was easier to sever ties.  
Elliot took all this in, and realized he cared deeply about Toby, despite all his objections.

*  
“El?” asked Toby. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I think I might have fallen for you.”  
“Really? I’m a..”  
“Yes. And a victim too. I’d never touch you like that.”  
“Not even if I wanted you too?”  
“Aren’t you just seeing Keller?”  
“No. You are nothing like him. He was evil.”  
“And you loved him.”  
“I was in Oz.”  
“You got him off Death Row.”  
“If he got his claws in you, you stayed loyal.”  
“I get that.”  
“It was still love. It was what I deserved then.”  
“And now?”  
“I hope I’ll deserve you someday.”  
“How about today?” asked Elliot.  
“Yes,” said Toby and kissed him carefully like he was made of glass.  
Elliot responded, finding the sensation of a masculine body against his own intriguing.  
“Okay?” asked Toby.  
“Yes,” said Elliot.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Oz magi 2014 wish:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Elliot/Toby  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: The song by Bryan Adams "Everything I Do, I Do it for You."  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: One or both make a sacrifice for the other that shows their feelings for the first time. Angst, but, a happy ending.  
> Story/Art/Either: Would love a story but would be okay with art like a banner.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to dr squidlove for inspiring me indirectly again. This was born from discussing her great story “Someone like you”.


End file.
